The One He Loved More
by Actorman150
Summary: This story is first and foremost a love story. But don’t be fooled, for those of you who like it action packed, it will get there in the end. You get to see Harry take on you know who, and lots of others including the heart of one Hermione Granger.
1. Ron Gets The Girl?

_This story is first and foremost a love story. But don't be fooled, for those of you who like it action packed, it will get there in the end. I would like to thank my beta reader BadKittyCole for her help, because I am horrible at spelling and without her you would not be able to read this. I will try and update once a week, all depending on how many reviews I get. Just for all you that don't already know, I don't own Harry Potter, and all the characters belong to the one and only JKR. The only thing that is mine is the plot. Please do not post or republish this story with out my consent. Thanks, and have fun! _

"Back in 1642, when the Goblin Rebellion was at it's height, several wizards, including the minister of magic at the time, would perform a..."

"Harry wake up." nudged Hermione." I'm not letting you copy..."

"Shut up Hermione." Ron had given up on the lesson completely. "Let the poor bloke sleep if he fancies."

Professor Bines continued his lesson, as if nothing was happening.

"The Duplicate spell has been outlawed for some time now. Especially, if your boggart turns into an intelligent being of some sort..."

"Harry," said Ron. "Tomorrow we get to go to Hogsmeade. Been looking forward to it all week..."

"Yeah, Hermione can't wait either, with her visitor coming to see her." replied Harry.

"Stop it, Harry!" said Hermione too loudly as the whole class turned around to see what all the fuss was about.

But on went the lesson from Professor Bines.

"All the memories of the person and emotions are transferred to your boggart. It often gives bragging wizards a chance to kill their greatest enemies again, if only the second try was like the first said magic officers..."

"What are you talking about Harry? asked Ron.

"Krum." Harry said simply.

"He's coming down to see me." said a timed Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell me that bloody git was coming..."

"You always get so jealous!" replied a ,once again, all too loud Hermione.

"Jealous? Me?" replied Ron.

"You must be mental." he said, as his ears started to turn the red they do when he's under pressure.

"The spell only last a couple of hours..."

Even the professor was finding his lesson hard to concentrate on.

"Ron, this is a conversation that has been years in the making, and I don't think history of magic is the proper place to continue it." whispered an angry Hermione.

"To cast the spell, simply yell out Duplicate instead of Riddikulus..."

"Are you implying that I have taken a fancy to you or something. Bloody hell! You might as well say I have a thing for Ginny..." Ron smoothly added.

By now the class had completely lost interest in the lesson.

"I'm not your sister!" Hermione added. "Ron you must be so stupid not to get it. Why do you think you get so mad when I..."

"That is enough!" yelled Bines, surprising everyone.

"Never in all my years of teaching have I ever heard of such rude students. I am writing a note to the head of your house, and you are to go see her now!" Cried an angry teacher.

With that both Ron and Hermione stood up, she grudgingly grabbed the note, and they left all the while still arguing. Harry just looked up at the door in shock. Never had he thought his comment would have brought out such fury in his friends, and never would he have guessed how close they were to finally getting together.

And he never would have thought the feeling would have made him so angry.


	2. Things Heat Up

_Just for all you that wonder, Harry likes Hermione, he just hasn't realized it yet, book wise, now it is time for him to realize it fan fiction wise. _

He had seen it coming. He knew there had been something between Ron and Hermione for years.

"Let them do what they want. I don't care in the slightest." He sulked to himself.

Now that there was no one to interrupt him, Professor Bines continued with his devastatingly boring lecture. It wouldn't have mattered if it were Professor Lockhart letting out the pixies once more, Harry was not listening.

By the time class was over with, Harry felt that it was his duty to find his friends and convince them that they were wrong for each other.

He ran straight for the Portrait of the Fat Lady and yelled the password. "Phoenix feather."

The portrait swung open, and he came into the common room. No Ron or Hermione. Dinner didn't start for another hour and he didn't think that they would continue their argument in the library. So he decided to give up. Hogwarts was too big for him to try to find them if they didn't want to be found.

He decided maybe a walk on the grounds would clear his mind. Even a trip to Hagrid's couldn't hurt.

So off he went. All the while he kept thinking to himself, why do I care what they do?

"Because you love her." said that all too familiar voice inside his head.

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say, Hermione." he said to the voice.

When he finally reached Hagrid's hut. he noticed a sign on his door.

"GONE FOR THE WEEKEND TO SEE MA FRIENDS, BE BACK SOON. HAGRID."

Harry just stared at the door. He really needed someone to talk to, but didn't know where else to go.

"I'll just leave him a note to tell him I stopped by." he thought.

Not having parchment ready and willing, he decided to go in and borrow some of Hagrid's.

Harry stopped opening the door part way, because he didn't like what he saw inside.

"Ron, I don't, umm Ronald we need to…ah Ron lets slow down…"

"Nice thing to say, when you're the one who started the whole thing. Hermione, we have both wanted it for so long, it's almost like too long past due…"

At the moment Harry froze. He hadn't felt this angry in along time, and it held him still.

"It took you this long to convince me, now I don't need anymore convincing." Ron said as he ripped her shirt over her head. Hermione grabbed it from him and threw it in the corner. She then tackled him with such force that it knocked them both to the ground, landing almost too close for comfort in front of the door.

Harry just stood and watched his friends for at least five minutes, before Ron banged his head on the door.

"Harry, Harry what are you doing here? asked Hermione, shaking him a little, to bring his focus forward.

"How much of that did you see, mate?" asked Ron, with a huge grin on his face.

Harry looked shaken.

"What are you doing here? In Hagrid's hut of all places?" asked Harry.

"Oh that," said Ron. "We never made it to McGonnagall's office. Hermione jumped me in the hall, and we got a little too into it…"

"So I decided going to see Hagrid would be a good way to cool us off…didn't work though did it?"

At this both Ron and Hermione started laughing.

Harry just stood in the doorway, not knowing what to say.

"Harry, are you OK? Asked a concerned Hermione.

Finally coming to his senses Harry responded. "I just remembered, I have loads of homework to do…and it seems you both have lots of well…well "studying" to do, so I'll just…"

"Harry, you don't have to leave, does he Ron?"

"Well I don't think I can snog Hermione in front of you." joked Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! That was an inappropriate thing to say." said Hermione shocked..

A weak smile came across Harry's face. "Besides, you were both shagging ,not snogging."

"Harry!" huffed Hermione.

"Right you are mate." said Ron proudly.

Hermione proceeded to elbow Ron in the ribs.

"Well, you don't even have your shirt on." Ron pointed out.

Hermione gasped as she put her hands over her chest.

"As much as I like watching you in your bra, I think I'm going to go." And at that Harry turned and walked away.


	3. Poor Harry

Harry continued finding Ron and Hermoine in various places, doing unspeakable things all over the place. He hated it. He had hoped it would not last long, and would be over in a few days, but it continued. When he saw one, he saw the other, hugging, kissing, holding hands, and being really happy. Why couldn't he ever get to feel that way. As the weeks went on, Harry found reasons to avoid the happy couple. A fact that both Ron and Hermoine noticed, and they went out of there way to find him. No matter how much he avoided them. Ron would insist that he and Harry practice Quidditch, while Hermione found time to help him with his homework.

"You never use to worry about me so much before," said Harry. "You used to let me come to you if I needed help."

"Rubbish. You always needed my help, and I see no reason why you won't continue doing so. Besides, you never used to hide from us all the time, either." she replied.

He never hated the very thought of them before, either. He got tired of Hermione grabbing Ron's hand in the hall on the way to class. He hated the way Ron kissed Hermione anytime before they parted. He also hated the way they both seemed to love it so much.

As more time passed, glances of Harry became more rare.

"You could at least try and find time to spend with us." Hermione would often scold him.

As happy as Hermione was to be with Ron, she hated being without Harry, and one day she decided to confront him. To do this she followed him, as he tried to sneak out of the common room unseen. She followed him all the way down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"So this is where you come to keep from being found."

She just glared at him.

"I don't come here to hide." Harry cut in quickly.

He also made a mental note to himself to make sure that he was not followed next time.

"What's wrong?"

She looked straight at him almost as if she were trying to see the answers in his eyes.

He turned his head.

"Nothing is wrong." he lied.

"Then why don't we see you anymore? You don't sit by us in classes, you don't eat lunch with us."

Hermione walked over to a nearby tree and sat down and motioned for him to do the same. He hesitated at first, knowing sitting next to her was not a good idea knowing the way he felt, but he did not want to hurt her any further.

"I'm worried about you." She laid her head on his shoulder.

Harry could feel his heart speed up.

"Is it wrong for me to do so? Is it wrong for me to worry about my best friend, or for Ron to do the same? He won't admit it, but it kills him, for you to treat him like this, and I don't feel all warm and fuzzy about it either."

She wrapped her arms around him, almost in tears. Harry hated it when girls cried ,in general. It made him feel so helpless, but this was ten times worse. It was Hermione, and it was entirely his own fault.

He reached out and pulled her close to him. She sobbed lightly in his arms.

"You must hate us now huh?" she asked.

"Of course not!" he said as he stroked her long curly hair.

"Are you worried that we won't care about you anymore? We have been trying so hard to show you that that will never be the case." Hermione said in slight sobs.

"It's okay, Hermione."said Harry.

"I just don't want you to feel left out and…"

"Trust me, I don't."

He was starting to lose his sympathy.

"Because I love and care about you more than you could ever know…"

He stood up. It was almost like she was mocking him. Could she not tell?

"You really don't know do you? I would have thought it would have been obvious to _you_."

He was furious, but the more he stared her down the more she cried. She was a mess now and it was his entire fault.

He couldn't take it, he didn't want to do this to her, make her feel so miserable. He pulled her to him.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered in her ear. Her hair smelled so nice, that he felt dizzy. That didn't matter though, as he continued to breathe her in.

"I would never hurt my Hermione, my beautiful wonderful Hermione."

He kissed lightly her on the cheek. She sighed. He did it again, then again. Before he knew it cheek turned into lips. She was even kissing him back! Hermione always felt so safe in his arms. It took awhile before she pulled away.

"Harry." She said softly.

He didn't notice it, but she was beaming at him.

"I'm… ah… yes… that was wrong. Shouldn't have done it. It's my fault really…"

With that he turned and ran with all his might. Only his feet knew where he was heading.


	4. Expecto Patronum Just is Not Enough

It only took Harry a minute to realize where he was going. The Room of Requirement would be the only place that could possible provide a big enough distraction for him.

He ran as fast as he could, past the great hall, and up the stairs. Once he got there, he flung open the door, and looked across the room. There stood a tall wardrobe. Where else could he find a boggart anytime he wanted?

With a swish of his wand, the wardrobe swung open. The room turned black. The air got icy and colder than anything normal could feel. Harry could hardly breathe.

"Expecto patronum." He whispered under his breath. A mist erupted from his wand and drifted in front of him. The voices came back to him, almost faster than he expected.

"Go get Harry out! I'll hold him off!" Good old dad, he thought.

"Expecto patronum." The mist thickened slightly.

"Why are you tormenting yourself?" Asked the Hermione-like voice in his head.

Harry could feel the happiness being drained from his very being.

"I'm doing it so I can listen to you nag me." Harry said sarcastically. "It's not like I don't get enough of it in real life…EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

More mist formed replacing what was already starting to vanish. It was getting harder and harder for him to stand.

"I hope you're having fun shagging Ron, and I hope you realize…"

He could see a green light flashing in the back of his mind.

"…that you could…"

He fell to his knees.

"Expecto patronum!" This one was much stronger. Harry could feel the voices getting distant.

"You could do much better that him Hermione."

He felt so weak. He knew that he would either have to defeat the Dementor soon, or he was done for.

Then the voices changed. He could no longer hear his mother crying out for him, or his father fighting to save his life, or Voldemort laughing in the distance.

"Ah Ron, stop, were moving too fast."

The green light was replaced with the inside of Hagrid's hut.

"This has been a long time in the making. No more time to wait Hermione.

Harry could see them snogging in the corner, Ron's hands moving up and down her back. It took Harry a moment to realize what he was seeing.

"EXPECTO FUCKING PATRONUM!" He yelled.

"I don't think I can snog Hermione with you here." He heard Ron say.

"You were both shagging, not snogging.." he heard himself say with hatred.

He could see Hermione on top of Ron, bouncing up and down, faster and faster.

"You were both shagging."

He could see her pulling and tugging at Ron's hair.

All the while the Dementor came in and grabbed Harry. Just as he lost consciousness, it started to lift him up, to pull him into the kiss.


	5. Visions Blurred

_Hey, before you get started I wanted to thank GCPunkRokr, BadKittyCole, Brian, HarryMione4ever, Smarty402, Aleks, and Bill for your reviews. Without them there would be no point in me posting. Hope you like this updated, it is longer than my usual one's, but I try not to have a certain length for things, just let it go till that part of the story is told. Sorry about the cliffhangers, but they are loads of fun! OK guys this time around on the reviews lets try and guess how the story might develop from here. I have given clues, and if you guess it I might update early again! Thanks, and have fun!_

"Harry, Harry, are you all right?" asked a concerned voice.

Harry was asleep on the floor of the Room of Requirement.

"Harry, what happened? "

The voice was not going to let up. Slowly, Harry started to open his eyes, as he realized who was in front of him.

"Harry, what on earth have you been doing in here?"

Hermione bent down to help Harry sit up.

As soon as he realized where he was, he felt embarrassed. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Hermione about his close stupid encounter with the Boggart Dementor.

"Get off me, Hermione." he said, as he pushed her away.

"Harry, is that a cupboard I see over there? You haven't been, er, practicing your Patronus spell without anyone else around? "

He looked away.

"Harry you know how dangerous that is. I can't believe how stupid you have been. You could have been killed."

"Na," he said, trying to lighten the mood, "Just had my soul sucked out is all."

"Not funny." she said, as she sulked on the other side of the room.

"What on earth possessed you to come up here and almost get yourself killed…I mean soulless?" she asked him.

Harry looked around the room and noticed how fuzzy everything was. He felt his face and noticed his glasses were gone.

"Listen, after what happened to us, I just needed to relieve some built-up pressure."

"You should try studying."

She looked at him.

"It's what I do when I have built-up pressures."

She looked at him puppy-eyed, biting her lip.

Harry tried, but no amount of time could have helped him imagine a horny Hermione studying, just to get her mind off of Ron.

"I study enough as it is, anyway." he said.

This was true. Since Sirius's death, he found the only way to keep his mind sharp was to immerse himself in Ron and Hermione, and due to recent circumstances, he had been keen to find an alternative.

"Besides it's not like you have to study all that much now, with your little boyfriend." he hissed at her.

"I study much more than you do, anyway. I bet you don't even remember that History of Magic lesson we had a month or so ago, the one where Ron and I got sent to Professor McGonagall's office. I remember the spell he droned on about. How about you?"

Still not being able to see, Harry stood to his feet, pulled out his wand and yelled at the top of his lungs, "DUPLICATE"!

Hermione fell to her feet screeching in pain. Harry darted forward to get to her, and distinctly heard the crushing of his glasses underneath his feet.

"Are you all right?"

He was now down by her side.

"Do I need to take you to the hospital wing?"

After a moment she looked up at him and said, "Harry, I'm fine."

She stood up.

"Harry we need to talk."

She beamed at him.

"Hermione, are you sure?" he asked, as he looked her over.

It was funny how, even without his glasses, she still looked so beautiful. He didn't realize how close he was standing to her, until he put his hand out and smacked her in the head.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. You must hate me right now."

"No, quite the opposite. We need to talk."

She wrapped her hands around his shoulders.

"I don't understand." Harry said.

"I'll explain," She said, as she pressed her body to his.

"I know you're quite helpless when it comes to girls."

The blank look on Harry's face was soon gone as Hermione's lips met his.

But it was only enough to give him a taste of what was in store for him. Reluctantly, she pulled away.

"I have to get this out before we go any further. Look, I really care about you. It has been hell keeping this from you, but you never showed me the slightest hint that you were interested. So, I finally got tired of waiting and got together with Ron. Now, I may not feel the way I do for Ron, like I do for you. If I give him credit for one thing, I know he is always going to be there when I need him. As big of a prat as he can sometimes be, I know that he will always be there for me. Harry, I know you carry a great burden on your back. When you told us about the prophecy, I cried for weeks. Harry, I guess what I have to know is can you be there for me, with everything else on your plate, the way I need you to?"

Harry just stared at her for a few moments. This was a lot for him to take in, as Hermione was able to spit it out in one breath. It didn't take him long though to realize that he could. He knew what he had to face, but the idea of not facing it alone made him feel secure in a way he had never felt.

"Yes." he summoned up nicely.

"Yes, to what?"

Hermione looked perplexed.

"Yes, to all of it." he replied simply.

That was more than enough for Hermione, and she was done talking. She wanted him. Harry, not Ron. He could feel it in the way she moved her arms around his back. It took him only moments to reciprocate. All his worries started to melt away, as he moved his hands up and down her thighs. He closed his eyes and could see flashes of green light, as she pulled him to the ground.

He felt cold and pulled her close. She responded by pulling her robes over her head. Harry closed his eyes in pleasure and could almost hear his mother scream in synch with Hermione's moan.

"Great, Potter, think about your parents at a time like this." he thought

He rolled on top of her and with every touch could feel his strength leaving his body. She continued to rub his chest, as he pulled his shirt off. He leaned back into her and closed his eyes, as he moved with her. He could see nothing but green.

She put her hands on his face, then moved them up his head and down his back. As she moved them down his arms, he lost his strength and fell off of her.

"Oh, Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry started to shiver, because of how cold he was now.

"Nothing Hermione." he forced out a weak whisper.

"Not as long as I have you."

Harry could feel himself, once again, starting to lose consciousness. He could feel slimy hands pick him up. Harry closed his eyes and could see flashes of green. He felt his lips brush up against, what he realized, were not Hermione's.


	6. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

_Hey, before you get started I wanted to thank GCPunkRokr, BadKittyCole, HarryMione4ever, and JJ for your reviews. I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far. I think that is was inspires me to get out updates. I do have to say, the next one won't be till next week, as I have to stop putting off my homework to write Fan Fics, even if I don't want to. But I promise next week. _

In the Gryffindor common room Ron Weasley paced. Hermione still hadn't been back. She was going to go talk to Harry, and hopefully bring him back to his senses. Ron was never good with emotions, or talking about how he felt. His girlfriend Hermione Granger often had to goad him for hours, just to get him to admit his feelings for her. He always wondered why fooling around was not enough, and why she had to know how he felt for her. As if he knew the answer to that anyway. What was harder was Harry, his best friend, the one he had and would continue to risk his life for, needing to hear how much he cared about him. To Ron, following him past Fluffy to find the Philosopher's stone, not to mention dealing with Lockhart in the Chamber of Secrets, or any of the countless times he had stood by his side had been enough.

"Ron."

Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face to bring him back to reality.

"Ron, have you seen Harry?" she asked.

"I thought you tailed him, when he took off earlier this morning."

She shifted her eyes away from his.

"What happened with him? Did you find out why he has been avoiding us?"

She still couldn't make eye contact with Ron.

"Ron, he's been through so much. The only person who was ever close to a father to him has died. He hasn't got anyone, but you and I. You have to promise me that you will not let what happened hurt what you have with him. What we have with him."

"He's my mate, I'm here for him. Now what's this about?"

Hermione decided to try a different tactic.

"Okay, Ron first answer this: what do you think of you and I?" she asked.

Ron hesitated for a moment. He really didn't know how to answer.

"We're having fun. Aren't we…?"

That was all he was able to get out before a gallon in the pocket of his robes became annoyingly hot.

"Hermione…"

"I felt mine too Ron."

She proceeded to pull her's out of her pocket. She could see the words _Help, Quidditch, G, _written across the face of it. With that, Ron and Hermione were off to the Quidditch field to help Ginny.

* * *

By the time Ron and Hermione had gotten there, the rest of the DA had arrived and the trouble seemed to have subsided.

"I heard a few of the Slytherins talking. One said that they were going to go after you, Hermione." Ginny looked shaken.

Ron could hardly contain himself, as Ginny told them about how she heard the Slytherins state that it was about time they did something about all the Mudbloods in the school. Starting with the one closest to Harry.

That was all Ron needed to hear, before he stormed off looking for something he could make pay.

Hermione didn't seem to notice him leave, because Harry popped in the middle of the group, almost the same instant she had wondered why he still wasn't there.

"But you couldn't have could you? No one can Apparate in and out or around Hogwarts. It's all in _Hogwarts A History_."

"Really?" asked a perplexed Harry.

"I'd better walk, then."

At that, he started to walk off. Hermione was determined not to let him get off that easily.

"Harry, wait!" she called out.

* * *

"Malfoy!" yelled Ron from across the great hall.

"Might I have a word?"

Malfoy motioned for his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, to stay behind. He had known this would be coming, and had looked forward to a chance to redeem the name Malfoy ever since Potter had landed his father in prison last year.

Once Malfoy met Ron in the middle of the room, he motioned for them to step outside. As they did so, it took no time for Malfoy's face to connect with Ron's fist.

* * *

"Harry we need to talk about what happened in the forest."

Harry looked at Hermione, like he hardly knew who she was at all.

"I don't seem to have any feelings in the matter. Now if you don't mind I have something important to do."

Hermione stood in shock and could not believe how emotionless he sounded.

"Am I not important to you?" she asked pleadingly.

He just turned and walked away. What happened to her Harry, who had not long ago been on the verge of tears, because her and Ron were together? What happened to her Harry who kissed her underneath the tree in the forbidden forest no more than a few hours ago?

* * *

The Malfoy and Ron fight had just been broken up outside of the Great Hall. Ron had evidently beaten Malfoy to a bloody pulp.

"Never in all my years of teaching have I seen such a barbaric display." fumed an infuriated McGonagall.

So mad was she that she lost her footing and tripped over an invisible barrier, while brutally escorting the fighting boys to the hospital wing. As they left, Crabbe and Goyle mysteriously appeared at the crime scene.

* * *

"So Professor, it has been theorized that emotions, in fact, hold us back from becoming truly powerful?"

Harry had met up with Professor Flitwick, in the halls between classes.

"Yes, it has also been theorized that things, such as wands and incantations, only help a wizard focus his energy. If one can focus without them, one does not even need them to use magic. Does that help at all Harry?" answered Flitwick.

"I think so," replied Harry.

With that he disappeared, leaving Flitwick somewhat disgruntled.

* * *

Hermione ran to Ron's side when she saw him sitting in bed at the hospital wing.

"You are so stupid," she said, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You don't have to fight for me, you know."

Ron squirmed, out of pain.

"I most certainly have to fight for the girl I love!" he answered, with a sense of pride.

This seemed to knock Hermione off her feet, as she had never even heard Ron say he liked her. The best she ever got from him was for him to admit he didn't mind spending time with her.

"Malfoy must have beaten some sense into you." she said, as she kissed him.

They were soon doing things that would cause Madam Pompfrey to have a hissy fit if they were caught. Despite Ron's loud moans of "love", Hermione was still wondering what had happened to Harry.

* * *

"Yes, to all of it." Harry replied simply.

That was more than enough for Hermione, and she was done talking. She wanted him. Harry, not Ron. He could feel it in the way she moved her arms around his back. It took him only moments to reciprocate. All his worries started to melt away, as he moved his hands up and down her thighs. He closed his eyes and could see flashes of green light, as she pulled him to the ground.

He felt cold and pulled her close. She responded by pulling her robes over her head. Harry closed his eyes in pleasure and could almost hear his mother scream in synch with Hermione's moan.

"Great, Potter, think about your parents at a time like this." he thought

He rolled on top of her and with every touch could feel his strength leaving his body. She continued to rub his chest, as he pulled his shirt off. He leaned back into her and closed his eyes, as he moved with her. He could see nothing but green.

She put her hands on his face, then moved them up his head and down his back. As she moved them down his arms, he lost his strength and fell off of her.

"Oh, Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry started to shiver, because of how cold he was now.

"Nothing Hermione." he forced out a weak whisper.

"Not as long as I have you."

Harry could feel himself, once again, starting to lose consciousness. He could feel slimy hands pick him up. Harry closed his eyes and could see flashes of green. He felt his lips brush up against, what he realized, were not Hermione's.

Just as he felt his soul being sucked out of him, he felt a strength he never had felt before come forth, and he yelled out the words "Stupefy!"

A jet of red erupted from the palm of his hand, and destroyed the Boggart in an instant. Harry stood in place utterly numb. He had never felt anything like it if he could call this feeling at all. It only took him a moment to realize the Boggart Dementor had taken part of his soul, but had given him something that he now considered to be much better.

"Wingardium Liveosa!" he shouted.

The wardrobe on the other side of the room lifted in the air, and with a swish of his hands, went flying across the room and smashed into a million pieces, as it crashed into the wall.

_Any thoughts on what the Dementor Boggart did to Harry? Any thoughts on how it was Hermione one second then something else another? Defiantly something to discuss in your next reviews. _


	7. Blasted Away

Special thanks to Akutenchi, (here's your update sooner than I thought), Moons, (well it will take an lot to get him there as you will see by the end of this chapter)r, and GCPunkRokr, (he was with the real Hermione every time but the first time he was in the Room of Requirement. I think you might be able to guess what he was really with then.) Just wanted to let you all know the more reviews I get the more of a need I feel to write. So keep em coming.

Harry Potter stood outside, looking at the castle he had once called home. This place had once meant something to him. A gust of wind blew in his face. He could see the leaves blow past him, but yet he couldn't feel the wind. He had once loved the way the wind felt, when it swept through his hair. This gave him an idea, and he promptly left for the hospital wing. Harry felt numb all over, and he wondered if there were other ways to stimulate pain. Once he got there, he proceeded to head over to one of the hospital beds where he sat down and waited to be helped. Once Madam Pomfrey arrived she looked over at him, confused.

"If you are looking for Weasley, he and Granger left an hour ago."

They were the last things on Harry's mind.

"I just thought I might need some medical attention." he replied.

"What kind of trouble have you got yourself into this time?" she asked.

"Oh, hold on,"

Harry had momentarily forgotten part of his plan.

"Acio." he whispered.

Instantly, one of the butcher knives the house elves used to create tasty meals for the Hogwarts students came flying through the air. It had several close calls, but managed to not hit anyone on its trip from the kitchen, to Harry's hand. Once it reached him, he held it only for a second, before sticking it harshly into the side of his belly. Harry could see the blood oozing from his stomach. He could even hear Madam Pomfrey screech out in horror at the sight. But he felt no pain. He could even feel his life starting to slip away, as the room became fuzzy.

Luckily for him, it only took Madam Pomfrey seconds to snap out of her shock and complete the healing she had trained for all her life. Flesh wounds were actually some of the easiest for her to heal, especially fresh ones. After she cleaned him up, she looked down at Harry and wondered what could have brought this poor boy to such a state. She knew that he had suffered more than any other student that she had ever seen come through her hospital. Despite that, she had always thought of him as the most together student she had ever seen. None of this mattered now. She knew that only one wizard could help, and it was her duty to get to him. With that she turned to get Dumbledore.

Harry opened his eyes. Green shot out of them, as if they were two brightly shining candles. Madam Pomfrey promptly turned around, just in time to gasp, as Harry put a memory charm on her. With that he proceeded to leave the hospital wing.

"I hope to see you again," Madam Pomfrey said, dreamily, as Harry left the hospital wing..

The closest thing he could get to feeling anything was death approaching. Harry couldn't feel the pain of being stabbed, but he could feel his life draining from him. This could definitely be an advantage. Next, he needed to know the extent of his powers. According to Flitwick there might not be a limit, but Harry was keen to find it.

"Hiya, Harry."

Colin Creery came rushing up to his side.

"Are you going to go to the D.A. meeting. Ron didn't seem to think you would, since you didn't make the last few ones and he has been leading the group, but he is not as good as you, and he wanted to practice dueling today, and I know you are the best so you should go, cause I could learn so much from you!"

A smile came to Harry's face.

"If you want I could walk with you to class, just in case you forgot where it is, since you have not come in a while…"

Colin turned around in shock, to see that Harry had just disappeared.

Harry appeared in the Room of Requirement for the second time that day. This time the room was full of students. Most of the school was now a part of the D.A, since Dumbledore had made it an official club. It had once been a means of fighting back against the iron fist of Umbridge. Harry couldn't remember why he used to care about it so much.

Ron smiled at him, as he saw him through the crowd of people. He met up with him.

"Did you want to take charge, since you're here today?"

"No." replied Harry.

"Have it your way. I decided to shake it up a bit and practice dueling. A couple of first years wanted to have a go at you, you know duel with the famous Harry Potter. How about it Potter, two against one are good odds in your favor."

Harry replied by moving to the middle of the room. Everyone quickly shut up, and Ron hurried to follow him.

"Guess what everyone, the famous Harry Potter found it in his heart to show up to once of his meetings. So since we were going to duel today, I decided to give a few first years a chance to prove themselves against him."

Both the first years, looking terrified, pulled out their wands at the ready and proceeded to shoot curses at him. Harry just stood there, as their aim was so bad that they missed completely, and hit some of the people in the crowd.

"Expelliarmus," he said lazily, as both kids flew a few feet backwards.

Hermione looked over at Ron, and thought she saw a look of amusement before Ron jumped into action.

"What the hell are you doing, mate? You were supposed to be helping them learn. Maybe take a few licks, not knock 'em on their arses! Why don't you pick on someone your own size."

Ron stepped defensively in front of Harry.

"Who you?" Harry replied, with almost a hint of amusement in his voice.

Hermione didn't like the looks of this. She knew Ron was defenseless in a fight, especially one against Harry. She jumped to his side.

"Ron, haven't you had enough fighting for one day?"

She tried to tug him away.

"No."

Ron pulled away with resolve.

"If Potter here thinks he can just treat people like that, I think I'm going to have to teach him a lesson. Besides, Malfoy taught me a few new tricks."

He winked at her.

Not quite knowing what to say to that, she backed way. If Ron wanted to get his arse kicked, then she was bloody well going to let him.

"Backs against each other, then we walk ten paces and go. Let's keep this formal, if Harry Potter is not to good for formal."

"One." Ron called out.

"Two"

The room was chilled with anticipation.

"Three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…"

At nine, Ron turned around and shot out a number of spells, as if he had fired a number of shots from a gun.

"Expelliarmus…Impediment…Reductor…"

Harry didn't even have time to react, before he found himself face down on the ground, unable to move having the full range of curses put on him.

Hermione stared at Ron in shock. She had seen Ron duel Colin Creery ust a week ago, and almost lose, now he was hexing like a gun man from the wild west.

Ron walked over to Harry and kneeled down to look at him in the face.

"Had enough, Potter?" He asked him.

"Or do I need to hex you further?"

That was all the motivation Harry needed. Without muttering a word, Harry blasted Ron several feet back. He got to his feet, eyes glowing green.

As Ron hit the ground, he rolled a few feet before rolling onto his legs and jumping into a standing position.

"I have been practicing," he said, as he stared Harry down.

A moment later, he whipped out his gun of a wand and started sending hexes Harry's way.

"If only I could slow down his shots, I might be able to dodge them" Harry thought.

As if time was responding to his request, time went to a crawl. Harry could see the spells heading his way. As the first one approached, he stepped to the side and back to the other side with the second one. Before he knew It, he was standing in front of Ron. Just as time caught up with him, Ron was only able to see a blur, before Harry appeared in front of him and blasted him into the crowd.

It took Ron a moment to get back into the middle of the room. He took one look at Harry and turned to face everyone in the room.

"I know when I have been beaten! Being his best mate I should have known when to concede. Three cheers for Harry, the most powerful wizard at Hogwarts."

Everyone started cheering and Ron walk up to Harry and put out his hand.

"Truce, mate?"

Harry shook it blankly. He would have rather had continued further, as he had discovered a new power he didn't know he had, but he knew it would be pointless, if Ron didn't want to fight.

Ron then muttered something about needing to use the loo and left abruptly. Harry stood motionless, as the crowd of people came swarming in to congratulate him on a job well done.

Just as he was deciding that it would be better to spend his time elsewhere, he heard the voice of the one he once used to loath..

"Potter, might I have a word?"

Draco Malfoy wanted to talk to him.

"I don't think so." replied Hermione, who had finally fought her way though the crowd to get to Harry.

Harry put up his hand in front of her and walked away with Malfoy, interested in what he would want with him.

"I think it is about time I make you pay for what you did to my father." Malfoy said, with a menace in his voice.

Just last year Harry had landed his father and many other Death Eaters in Azkaban.

"Tonight, just you and me, in the Quidditch field. Leave the Weasley king and the mudblood out of this."

With that he walked away.

Hermione caught back up with him.

"What was that all about?" she asked him.

"Nothing" Harry replied.

Hermione suddenly felt the urge to talk to him in private. She saw a door to the right and pulled him in to the room. Needing it to be kept private, the door magically sealed itself.

"Harry, why have you been so horrible to me?"

Harry stared blankly into space.

"You put yourself out there this morning kissing me, then suddenly you pull away."

Tear started running down her face.

Harry continued to look at her blankly.

Hermione did the only thing she thought might have a chance of getting through to him. She walked up to him and kissed him. Hermione put everything she had into the kiss. Her heart poured out into it. This was all she had left to give him.

After a few seconds, she pulled away to look at him. Hermione looked like a mess with tears running down her face.

"Did that do it?" she asked him. "Did that bring my Harry back to me?"

A second later, he disappeared leaving Hermione more alone than she had ever been in her whole life.


	8. Nobodys Perfect

_Sorry it took so long to get you guys an update, but you knew I couldn't keep up my pace of an update every few days right? Don't worry the story is almost over and all the pieces will soon fit together. I wanted to thank everyone who review last time, sorry I couldn't thank you by name, but I wanted to get this posted before I go to work, or else you would have to wait another 12 hrs. Enjoy, read and review!_

Hermione sat in her dorm completely numb. She had been crying for the last few hours, but how? She didn't have the energy. She would never have imagined Harry could treat her this way. She could even see Ron doing it, if he got mad enough at her, but not Harry. After all she had put herself through, just to protect him. She had made it her life's work to help him get ready for the final battle. She hadn't even told anyone, but her grades had been worse this year then they had ever been. On her first potions test, she had gotten a C. This had been the first one she had ever received, and since her new-found relationship with Ron, not the last. Her parents had told her she had better get her act together or they were going to pull her from school, and bring her to a place closer to home. All this pressure had been building up in Hermione for months. She had no outlets for release, and she had never really cared before. Harry had been going through so much, what little pain she had to deal with was nothing in comparison, and so she let it build. The whole time, she had told herself that it was worth it. Harry was worth it. Now she didn't know. She felt alone, unable to cry anymore.

"Knock, knock," said a voice, unlike any door.

"Go away!"

Her anger was breaking through.

"You break down into a spasm of tears and your boyfriend is not aloud to comfort you?" said Ron.

"If you can even call yourself my boyfriend. If you can even call what we have a relationship." Hermione could feel her tears threatening to break with every word.

"I'm going to ignore that, since you are obviously upset about something. So now, I'm going to do what any decent boyfriend would do."

Ron walked to her bed and put his arms around her. Hermione fought it at first, but soon she gave up and let him hold her. She knew he was not going to give up, no matter how much he was not the person she needed now.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"Just worried." she whispered.

Ron noticed a paper on her bed.

"About this?" he asked, as he picked up her paper and noticed a big C on her arithimancy test.

Hermione fumed. It was if he had just read her diary.

"It is absolutely none of your business what kind of a grade I get on any of my papers. How dare you start looking through my personal things!" she yelled.

Ron stood, as he looked at her with hurt busting from his every limb.

"I don't have a right to know what is going on in your life? I am a part of it you know, a big part. I care about you, Hermione, and it is damn well my business, if something is wrong!" he answered back.

"It's one lousy grade. I got one bad grade. Who the hell cares? And I especially don't need to hear it from you!"

Hermione was ready for a row now.

Ron looked over at the trunk by her bed and had an idea.

"Just one grade, uh?" he asked, as he proceeded to open it up and start pulling out homework.

He was only able to see about the first five grades, before Hermione sent a series of hexes at him, that sent him flying back a few inches. But that was all he needed.

"Hermione, what is going on?" he demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Your grades are slipping. Why?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." she repeated.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's none of your concern." she replied.

"Then what is?" he said this calmly, finding the control he was about to lose.

She just looked at him.

"What in your life is my concern?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him, noticing the hurt she had been causing him. He had only been trying to help her, because he cared about her. Ron had never shown it before, not really, but he did now. At the time she needed him the most, he was there, not Harry. After all she had done for Harry, he had never done anything for her in return except lead her on just to reject her later. The sweetest most loving man she had ever met was standing before her right now, and she was about to throw all that away.

"Ron, you don't deserve me." she said, as she finally came to tears.

Ron held her rocking her back and forth slowly. For the first time, Hermione let herself start to fall for the guy she had been dating for months. All her feelings for Harry just seemed to fade, as Ron continued to comfort her and hold her close. She couldn't believe how much of a brat she had been to him. She had even kissed another guy. Not just any guy for that matter, his best friend, and it would kill him if he ever found out. She decided then and there that it was over between her and Harry, if you can even name what happened between them anything. She was now going to work on what was right in front of her, and she didn't even care what happened to Harry.

Some time went by before Ron noticed that it was getting dark outside. He pulled away from Hermione and looked her in the eye.

"Honey I got detention with Snape, for fighting earlier. I have to go. Will you be okay till I get back?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"I really don't deserve you, you know." she said, as he backed out of the room to leave.

"Sure you do my sweet, and I will return to your side, as soon as fate will allow it."

With that Ron left the room. He quickly walked out of the common room and headed down the hall, towards the grand staircase. He felt a hand grab his robe, from inside a closet. He allowed himself to be pulled in. It was a small closet, and very dark. He could only feel his kidnapper.

"Ah, I like you with red hair." said the captor.

"I hope you like it more than you do blond, Pansy." Ron replied, as he put his arms around her.

"Oh, it's much better. So, do you pretend it's me when you're screwing her?" she teased, as she kissed him roughly.

"I'll make you pay for that one."

He heaved himself unto Pansy Parkinson.

"Weasley, Malfoy, has taught you a few new tricks!" she said, as all talk turned into heavy breathing.

* * *

An hour later, Hermione jumped out of bed, as if a bucket of ice had been poured on her. She didn't know what was telling her to do so, but she instantly ran to her window and looked out. She could see green lights flashing from the Quidditch field.

"Harry." she cried out.

With that, she ran out to the field, out down the staircase, down to the grand hall, outside to the Quidditch field. Once she got there, she could hardly see the grass, because it was covered with bodies. Everyone looked badly hurt, or even dead. In the middle of it, she noticed a single boy who looked to be unharmed. It only took a few seconds for him to turn around and reveal his fiercely glowing green eyes.


End file.
